Prefect Bathroom
by Draysgirl1
Summary: Complete Harry is wandering the halls after hours and stumbles on Draco Malfoy.


Harry was walking along in his invisibility cloak after hours. He couldn't sleep at all which wasn't an unusual occurrence when it came to being the boy-who-lived. He always just laid there thinking "If fall asleep, he'll get them." He refers to Voldermort, the dark lord. So here he was out for a midnight walk. He stumbled on the prefect bathroom and heard crying. Not being a prefect he wasn't really allowed in there but having Ron for a best friend had its perks at times.

"Anyone in here," he called out. The crying had stopped. Harry dropped his cloak to here a gasped. 'I would gasp to,' Harry mused. It wasn't every day you say Harry Potter appear out of nowhere. Who ever was in the bathroom though, had no intent on being found. They were probably aware that Harry had no shirt on, in which his slick, tan and muscled skin was exposed for the entire world to see. Listening hard and using the Auror skills he'd been taught, Harry pinpointed where the person was hiding. He pulled back a shower stall curtain and saw Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Harry gasped. The blonde boy was sitting on the floor cover in blood. His arm was bleeding and he was deathly pale. It looked as if he was trying to kill himself or in other word, commit suicide.

"Malfoy, what the hell happen to you," Harry gasped. He knelt down to the boy but Draco winced when he touched him. "What did you do? Why are you hurting yourself? Are you okay," Harry fired question at him, not giving him time to reply to any of them.

"Why would you care," Draco rasped out. Harry looked appalled.

"I…I, Malfoy you're hurt,"

"So, what, it's not like anyone cares! I was trying to kill myself. What's it matter to you," Draco was crying now. Harry just stared in shock. "You think I'm so bloody perfect, don't you, like everyone else does. Spoiled Draco Malfoy would never do something like this. Well you're wrong," Draco mumbled something and Harry fell back with a gasp. Draco's exposed arm was slashed in many places. Some looked new, other's months old. His neck wasn't any better it was cut, bruised and stabbed away at.

"Oh my gosh," Harry gapped. He put the concealment charm back up and said a healing charm. Draco pushed him back.

"Why'd you do that? No, I want to die. Can't you see that? Just go away Potter," he was screaming now and trying to find his razor. Harry accioed it to him and destroyed it. "No stop, give it back," Draco screamed and tackled Harry. Harry was thrown back nearly inches from the bath. Draco proceed to pound his chest hard and Harry let him "Why, why, why," he was screeching. He screamed to the heaven. He screamed out his anguish, his pain, his suffering and with a final blow to Harry face, he collapsed on Harry crying.

"It's okay, I'm here. You'll be okay," Harry hugged him tightly.

"No it won't, it never is. My life sucks. You try living to please you father. Trying to please him that is but knowing nothing ever will. And that one day you're expected to follow in his footsteps. In to a war you don't want to be in. But you can't tell him that cause displeasing him would only end in himbeat….."

"Beat what," Harry asked. Draco tried to struggle out his hold. "Draco does your father beat you,"

"No, no stop. I didn't say that," Draco struggled more. "Let go of me," Harry ignored him and held on tighter.

"Tell me right now or your not getting out of here," Harry demanded. Draco whimpered.

"I'm sorry father. I didn't mean to, I…"

"Draco stop, I'm not your father," he pushed him up so Draco was straddling his hips. The fact that boy was shaking violently wasn't helping the problem Harry suddenly developed but right now he was ignoring that. Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder to stop him from shaking. He calmed a bit and Harry pulled him into a hug. In a nicer and more calm voice he said " Calm down, okay," Draco shivered at the contact from Harry and his breath on him. Harry took it for still being scared and hugged him tighter. Draco almost quit breathing.

He'd never admit it to anyone but secretly Draco had a crush on Harry. It was far beyond a crush recently though. He was head over heels in love with the boy wonder. It was strange though because up until now Harry was either ignoring him or yelling his head off at him. He hated him with passion for that but…yet. When he smiled Draco floated, when he laughed Draco melted and when by some accident he touched him Draco could die a happy man right then and there.

It was that and a lot of other reasons that Hogwarts resident Prince of Slytherin had a breakdown. His father had told him that he would join him at the end of the school year whether he wanted to or not. He was beaten if he refused or rebel. His mother had recently divorced Lucius and moved away, so there was no one to protect him. Then when Harry yelled and hurt him and people laughed… he broke, he couldn't take it anymore. He found a knife a cut himself.

At first, it wasn't about suicide. It was about that intense alive feeling he got when he did. It was about how he knew he could control this; he was in charge of his life, his death. It felt good, wonderful, he felt alive again and he liked it. But Blaise had caught him. He begged him to stop but he couldn't. Pansy found him, she cried and that made it worst. Snape even found him. He screamed and shouted. He took away the blade but Draco found it in his room and started all over again. He never expect it to get so out of hand; for his life to just slip away. School would be ending in three months and Draco had nothing to live for anymore. He had a choice. To live and become a Death Eater and fight the one thing he ever truly loved or die know he lifted at least one burden from Harry's, from everyone shoulders. So he'd snuck here today. He didn't expect anyone to stumble into the Prefect bathroom at ll:30 at night. He come to just end it all…here and now.

Draco was pulled from his reminiscing by crying. He realized it was Harry. His head was resting on Draco's shoulders and he was clutching his shirt for dear life.

"You have to stop doing that please," The boy-who-lived begged. He pulled Draco closer and wrapped him in a hug; of safety and of promises of love.

"I-I w-wont I p-prom-mise," Draco stuttered. He felt much better now, especially when he felt Harry nuzzled his neck. He was still crying a bit and was getting Draco's neck wet. When he did stop, he kissed Draco neck and then a path up to his ear. The kiss felt hot against Draco's neck, like it burned but it felt wonderful. He rolled his neck sideways to give Harry more access. Harry licked and sucked at it, all the time his hands roaming. Draco just sat there not registering that he wasn't even moving. He finally did and pushed Harry down on to the floor again.

"What are we doing," Harry whispered against Draco's ear. Draco whimpered.

"I don't know; just don't stop, Harry,"

"Okay," Harry whispered. "Draco," he added. Draco smiled. " I have an idea," Harry whispered again.

"What,"

"You're all stinky, how 'bout a bath," Harry smirked. Draco gaped.

"No, you don't want to see me, like that," Draco made to stand but Harry grabbed him and stood too.

"Yes I do. I've always wanted you. More than you know," He pulled Draco closer. " Don't deny me that when you know you want me too," Draco stood there shocked. Harry was actually standing say what he had wanted him to say for the last three years. He was saying it but Draco wasn't believe it. He registered a bit late that Harry had his hand resting on his shirt. He slid the shirt half way up, then back down. He did this a couple of time, nails scrapping Draco's skin until he had Draco moaning " Just take it off,"

"Gladly," Harry smiled. He lifted the shirt and pulled it over his soon to be lovers head. Soon both boys were blushing at how fast they had tore off each others clothes. Harry grabbed Draco and fell backward with him into the pool. They swan to the edge and sat in the shallow end. Harry pulled him on his lap and kissed him. Draco coaxed Harry mouth open and dove his tongue in. He explore and mapped out every part of the boys month while Harry did the same. While distracted Harry took the time to ease one finger into Draco, who moaned into his month. Soon after two more were added and Draco was moaning " Just take me Harry," Only minutes later Draco's scream of release could be heard echoing threw Hogwarts halls as Harry thrusted mercilessly into him, hitting his prostate every time. With one last thrust, Harry came deep in Draco, screaming his name for all the world to hear. They both collapsed sliding forward almost into the water. Harry had just enough strength left to pull them out and on to a towel.

"Wow…that…was…awesome," Draco panted. Harry nodded with a smile and pulled Draco closer.

"Your promise still hoods you know," Harry told him as they curled up on the floor. Harry mother a few spells and they were cleaned and dressed again.

"After that I plan on living so we can do it again," Draco smirked. "I love you, you know that. Always have and I always will,"

"Love you too Draco,"

"Why were you up anyways," Draco asked. He shifted hi weight so he was lying fully on Harry. His head under Harry's neck, arms wrapped around under his back and legs sprawled to either side of Harry's.

"I couldn't sleep," Harry replied, yawning now.

"Well I'm sure glad you couldn't sleep,"

"Me too, Draco," Harry yawned again. "Me too," With that the two lover fell asleep in one another arms. They were together now and though they didn't say those words once more before drifting off in to dreamland, where they would dream of each other, all who heard knew they did; now and forever.

A/N: I was bored and thought maybe you missed me. It's rated R cause I thought it was maybe to detail for PG13 but not to much to be NC-17. This is a one shot I wrote a while back. It was one of my ealier works but I've edited and re-writed some parts. I might make it a full lenght story or maybe not. Depending on how you review, will push me where I should go. If not i'll just start another story. I won't update it though till it has at least four chapter. Read and Review. Cho!

P.S. I will finish Lovers though...don't worry. I just felt like typing this up. The other chapter will still come out today just later.


End file.
